


Love Has No Borders

by iloveromance



Category: Outsourced (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: His life changed forever when he traveled from Seattle to India to take over as call center manager for Western Novelty. But one phone call when he returned home changed his whole universe.  ***SUSPENDED***





	1. Chapter 1

Seattle, Washington

Instead of unpacking his luggage or collapsing onto his bed in pure exhaustion after the twenty one hour flight from Mumbai, Todd Anderson bought a cheeseburger. It was something that he could have easily done at the airport but it wouldn't have been the same. And after living in India for several months, he wanted everything to be exactly the way it was before he departed the US for the fateful trip that would change his life.

He'd barely dropped his luggage onto the carpeted floor when he was off again. It was only a short two block walk to his destination but it felt like much longer. And when he arrived, he stood on the corner, admiring the sight before him. The Golden Arches beckoned to him like the gates of heaven. And at that moment, that's exactly what they were.

Going to McDonald's was something that billions of Americans did every day. And all but a few thought nothing of it. McDonald's was just… well, McDonald's. But the chances were very good that not one of those people had been through what he had experienced. And at that moment he promised himself never again to take the popular fast food chain for granted. While he certainly couldn't afford to eat there every day (both finically and physically), he would definitely visit more often.

He took a deep breath and walked through the door, both surprised and a little shocked to find the restaurant almost completely deserted. The sight made him smile. It would give him a chance to enjoy his cheeseburger in peace. The smile was still on his face as he walked up to the counter, where he was greeted by the perky teenager who wore the signature red and yellow uniform.

"How can I help you, sir?"

He glanced at the brightly lit menu and for a moment he began to panic. "Um, this is McDonald's, isn't it?"

Her smile faded somewhat. "Excuse me?"

"This is McDonald's, isn't it?" He repeated. "I mean it's not Mac Donall's, is it?" He cringed at the reminder of the Indian version of his favorite fast food place.

"Sir, I can assure you that this is McDonald's." As if to make sure that he believed her, she flashed her rectangular name tag at him. The one that read "Amy" beside a miniature version of the Golden Arches.

He was so relieved that he very nearly fainted. "Oh, thank God!"

"Sir are you all right?"

He was not all right at all and had he been even halfway all right he would have yelled at the girl for repeatedly calling him sir.

"Sir?"

He sighed deeply, momentarily forgetting why he had come to McDonald's in the first place. "Oh, right. I'd like two cheeseburgers, a large order of fries and a large Coke, please."

"Certainly sir. Will that be all?"

"Um, for now, yes. I-I mean yes that's all."

He quickly handed over his credit card and in no time at all he was holding a brown tray containing what he hoped would be the best meal he'd had in months. His stomach rumbled as he carried the tray to a corner booth and slid onto the hard, yellow and very uncomfortable seat. He had barely set the tray down on the table before he began unwrapping one of the cheeseburgers. His fingers were trembling, his mouth was watering. And as soon as he took a bite, the familiarity of a real American McDonald's cheeseburger was enough to make him feel as though he could sink into the floor. It was that good. When he'd finished his meal, he sat for a moment sipping his Coke, savoring his happiness. But as he sat, memories began to fill his mind. Memories of his holiday in Goa.

Asha…

Just the sound of her name in his head made his heart rate increase. He pictured her sitting beside him, her chestnut hair, her cinnamon skin, her beautiful brown eyes, and her smile that never failed to send his emotions soaring.  
When he'd reluctantly taken the job in Mumbai, India as call center manager, he never imagined that he'd meet someone like Asha and he certainly never planned on falling in love.

Another memory followed.

Due to a mix up with a delivery of incentives for his India staff at Western Novelty, Asha accompanied Todd to Gharapuri by ferry to retrieve the shipment. What were the odds that India had two cities named Gharapuri? Very good, as it turned out.

During that fateful trip, Asha introduced him to mango. He loved the sound of her laughter when his technique for consuming the sweet fruit proved disastrous. She gratefully set him straight by demonstrating the proper way to eat it.

Unexpectedly the ferry broke down and, unable to return that evening they were forced to find a hotel room. The only room available was at the only hotel in Gharapuri; The Karma Sutra. And their first glance at the room was awkward to say the least. And surprisingly the sight of the romantic room led to an argument, which led to a kiss, which led to something more. That night they made love for the first time in the heart shaped bed.

The next morning, feeling somewhat embarrassed and shy, they showered and dressed, ready to return by ferry to the Western Novelty call center. But they both knew that their lives would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

When the memory faded, he drank the last of his Coke and got up to throw away his trash. But it wasn't hard to notice the strange looks that he received from the few patrons who now occupied nearby booths.

"You try living in India for a while." He muttered under his breath. "And when you return to Seattle, you'll worship McDonald's, too!"

Without looking back he pushed the door open and stepped outside into the crisp air. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment, staring at the Golden Arches. "I wish you were here, Asha." He said out loud as though she could hear him. At that moment, he made a promise to himself that if he ever saw her again, he would take her to McDonald's for a cheeseburger.

The scrolling sign on the side of the Bank of America indicated that the month of June was nearing its end and July would soon be upon them. Normally he would be happy, but now the thought of the seventh month of the year made his chest ache.

To the residents of Seattle, the month of July was the official start of summer. The clouds lifted and the crowds began to emerge from the comfort of their homes, ready to enjoy the endless summer days that seemed to last forever. But to Todd, July was a harsh reminder that a wedding would soon be taking place; the wedding of Asha and Ashok.

He swallowed hard, willing the thought away. But still it stayed, firmly planted in his mind. It just wasn't right. Asha was a grown woman and grown women shouldn't have to have their lives mapped out for them; even in India, where doing so was the custom. The insanity of having their husbands chosen for them at the much too young age of four was incomprehensible. Four years old! Children four years of age had absolutely no concept of marriage!

But, Todd reasoned, that was beside the point. The point being that parents in India, or any country, shouldn't force their daughters to marry someone that they barely knew, let alone had no romantic attraction toward. And from the way Asha had spoken of Ashok during their time in Mumbai, she clearly didn't love him at all. But sadly, their lives would soon be bound together by marriage in a matter of weeks.

He wished that there was a way to intervene on their upcoming nuptials, as crazy as it sounded. But doing so was completely impossible. He was in Seattle and Ashok and Asha were in Mumbai, which felt like a world away. His only consolation was that he hoped that Asha, Ashok and their future children would have a wonderful life filled with happiness. He owed her that much, even if the thought hurt like hell.


	3. Chapter 3

With a sigh he headed for home, but stopped at a nearby grocery store to pick up a few groceries. His refrigerator was just as empty as he'd left it months earlier and now that he was unemployed, he knew that he wouldn't be able to afford cheeseburgers and Starbucks coffee for long. Later, his arms loaded with bags of groceries, he made his way back to his apartment.

When he arrived home, he closed the door behind him and leaned against it, taking a moment to let all that had happened to him sink in. And suddenly he felt very lonely. He picked up his colorfully decorated cell phone (compliments of the rambunctious boy in Mumbai who had a nasty habit of taking things that didn't belong to him) and dialed the number that he knew by heart. It only rang once before it was answered.

"Todd, is that you?"

At the sound of his mother's voice a surge of guilt washed over him. He chided himself for choosing cheeseburgers over his family, but he was sure that his mom would understand.

"Um, yeah Mom, it's me."

"When did you get home? You are home aren't you? Oh, I hope they didn't detain you back in India!"

The question made him wince. "Yes, I'm home and everything went smoothly. They let me on the plane and I arrived back in America with no problem. I got in a few hours ago."

"A few hours ago? But Todd..."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier. I was just-"

"Well, as long as you're all right. You are all right, aren't you?"

He chuckled. It was a question that only a mother would ask. "Yes, Mom. I'm just fine."

"So how was it? Your emails made it sound like you had quite an experience."

He smiled. That was definitely an understatement. "It was an amazing and interesting experience to say the least. I promise I'll tell you all about it when I come to Yakima for a visit."

"Oh that would be wonderful, Todd! When will you be here?"

Again he laughed. "Soon, Mom. I promise. But I think I should probably look for another job first." He remembered very well the countless emails that he sent to his mom from India, telling her the stories about how his former supervisor had outsourced the call center to China and insisted on Todd relocation to yet another country.

When he refused, he recommended his call center assistant Puro and his new wife instead. He had the utmost confidence in Puro and he knew that the call center would be in good hands.

"I don't like that Western Novelty Company, Todd!" His mom was saying. "It just wasn't right what they did to you, forcing you to uproot your life by sending you to India of all places! And then they expected you to drop everything and move to China! That's ridiculous!"

Todd couldn't argue with that logic and the fact that he and his mom actually agreed on something made him laugh. She had a point; a very good point.

"You're right Mom, but don't worry. I'll be fine." he hoped that he sounded confident and reassuring but then she continued.

"It's wrong, Todd! You should call that terrible man and give him a piece of your mind! What's his name again?"

"Um, Dave."

"Yes, that's right. Dave. Call him up and demand that he find you another job! A better job! One that doesn't require you to live in a foreign country!"

Todd rolled his eyes at the thought of saying even one word to Dave. His former supervisor was, for lack of a better word, a jackass. The man had no heart or soul whatsoever. To Dave, call center employees were little more than a way to make a lot of money at the expense of others. And he knew that after he turned down Dave's offer there was no way that Dave would even lift one finger to help him find a job in Seattle-or anywhere in America for that matter. But truthfully Todd wasn't worried. If he could turn a call center in India around in a matter of months he knew that he could do wonders for one in Seattle.

"Todd?" His mom was saying. "Are you sure that you're going to be all right?"

Her question made him smile. "Yes Mom. I promise I'll be just fine." And for the first time in his life, he absolutely believed it.


	4. Chapter 4

When his groceries were tucked neatly into his pantry and refrigerator, Todd began the task of carrying his luggage into his bedroom with the intent of unpacking his clothes and belongings. But as he stood in the middle of his bedroom he stared longingly at his bed. He thought about how wonderful it would feel to sink beneath the comforter and sheets to sleep for hours on end. He knew the dangers of sleeping so soundly after a long flight. Jet lag was something that he'd hoped to avoid, but given that he was so exhausted, it was a risk worth taking.

He changed into a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and was seconds from climbing into bed when he heard a familiar noise. The musical tones floated into his bedroom and he followed them into the kitchen. It was, of course, his cell phone ringing, but it was not the jazzy ringtone to which he was accustomed. It was the musical "Bollywood" ringtone, which meant only one thing….

He remembered the moment as though it was yesterday.

They were sitting in the backseat of the taxi. Gently, Asha took the cell phone from his hand and began to randomly push buttons before handing it back to him.

Confused, he looked at the phone in his hand. "What did you do?"

She smiled and took the phone from him once more. "Press this." She instructed. "And then listen."

He did as she asked and couldn't help smiling as the musical notes of a Bollywood tune began to play. He turned to her and laughed. "Hey, this is great! Thanks!"

"Now when I call you, you will have your own Bollywood ring tone."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Asha."

"It's part of your ongoing education in India."

The memory faded, but when the phone rang again, he swallowed hard. The Bollywood ring tone meant that there could only be one person on the other end of the line…

Asha…

His heart was pounding in his chest at the thought of hearing her voice again. It had been much too long. And then he wondered…would it sound the same? Would it bring back the feelings about her that he experienced in Mumbai? God, he hoped so.

As quickly as possible he crossed the kitchen and went to pick up his phone.

"Hello?"

There was a moment's pause before she spoke. "Todd, is that really you?" It was the exact question that his mother had asked him earlier, but hearing the question from Asha took on a whole new meaning.

The sound of her voice was even sweeter than he remembered and the connection was surprisingly clear. Phone technology certainly had changed in the past few years. It sounded like she was in the same city, instead of half a world away.

"Todd?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?" She repeated.

"Yes, it's really me. God, Asha it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much. How are you?"

"Well, I-."

"How are things in Mumbai?"

"Well, actually… Oh Todd, I'm so sorry to bother you! I don't even know what time it is! I-."

"Don't worry about the time difference all right? I'm just glad that you called. I-."

"You are?" She sounded surprised.

"Of course. I-."

"Thank goodness. I was so sure that you would be angry."

"Angry? Why would I-."

"Well…"

"Asha, I promise I'm not angry. I'm sorry if I sounded like I was upset. I'm just... so surprised to hear from you. And you never answered my question. How are things in India?"

A long pause followed.

"Asha, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, Todd."

"I was asking how things are in Mumbai?"

"Well, actually I'm not in Mumbai. Not anymore."

Her answer surprised him and he wasn't quite sure how to respond. Perhaps she had moved to another city in India to get ready for her life with Ashok. It would make perfect sense.

"I-I need your help, Todd. Badly I'm afraid!"

Suddenly on alert, he forgot all about her impending marriage and concentrated on what she was saying. "Of course, I'll do what I can, but being that you're so far away, I-." To his horror, he heard her begin to cry.

"Asha? Asha, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh Todd, I've done a very silly thing! I've left Ashok!"

"What?"

"Ashok. I've left him, Todd!"

He was so stunned that he was once again at a loss for words. But he knew that he had to say something. "Asha, I-."

"I can't marry Ashok, Todd. You were right all along. I can't marry someone that I don't love!"

Todd began to pace the length of his kitchen, the phone pressed to his ear. He had to choose his words carefully, for saying the wrong thing could have been disastrous.

"Asha, I know that you don't love Ashok, but isn't it risky, leaving him, what with the marriage arrangement and all?"

"Yes, you're right. It's very risky. But I had no other choice."

"H-how did he take the news? And your parents?"

"Actually he doesn't know. I've told no one, not even my parents. I just packed my bags, took a taxi to the airport to find a flight to Seattle."

He ran his hand through his hair as the worry in his chest began to grow. "Asha, where are you?" he dared to ask.

"I'm at the airport."

He closed his eyes as unsettling thoughts ran though his head. "Which airport?"

"The one in Seattle."

Suddenly he felt light-headed. "You're at Sea-Tac?"

"I-I guess so. I'm not sure what it's called."

"You flew to Seattle, alone? All the way from Mumbai?"

"Yes. Can you come and get me?"

He glanced at his watch, cringing when he saw the time. It was well into rush hour, the absolute worst hour of the day to be out in Seattle traffic; a time of day he

normally avoided at all costs. The trip from his apartment to the airport was going to be an absolute nightmare. But Asha was worth it. He vowed to keep her safe no matter what. and the fact that they were once again in the same city warmed his heart. He couldn't wait to see her, even if it took hours.


	5. Chapter 5

The answer to her question was obvious. Of course he'd come and get her. He didn't even have to think about it. But he knew that he had to warn her that it would take him a while (perhaps a long while) to get there.

"Of course I'll come." He said. "But the traffic is worse than in Mumbai at this time of day, so it may take me a while. I don't know how long, but-." He paused at the sound of soft sobbing and it nearly broke his heart. "Asha, I promise, I will be there. Just wait for me, all right? Where are you now?"

"At the airport."

Had anyone else given him such a straightforward answer, he might have laughed. But instead he cursed under his breath for asking something so stupid. It wasn't at all what he meant to ask. He simply needed a precise location. Otherwise he might never be able to find her.

"Todd, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. I'm just… "

"Can you please hurry? There are so many people going in and out of this place and I have no idea where I am. I feel so small in this huge place! How am I ever going to find you?"

"I'll find you, no matter how long it takes, I promise." The statement was true enough but it made him even more apprehensive. Asha's comment about the size of the airport was an understatement. Seattle Tacoma International Airport (More commonly known as Sea-Tac) was enormous; especially since it had recently undergone a major expansion, bringing it to nearly twice its original size. No wonder she felt so small. Todd's mind raced, trying to sort out the best way to arrange their meeting.

"Asha, do me a favor."

"Of course. I'll do anything for you, Todd."

Go to one of the ticket booths or find someone who works there; a security guard, anyone, and ask them to help you find Ground Transportation. When you get there, go across the sky bridge to the parking garage and take the elevator down to the fourth floor."

"Todd?"

"Yes?"

"What is sky bridge?"

He chuckled. Perhaps India was further from Seattle than he realized.

"Right. A sky bridge is a covered walkway that goes over the street. Like a tunnel with windows. Just walk across it and when you get to the other side-."

"Take the elevator to the fourth floor."

"Yes, that's right."

"And then what?" If Todd didn't know any better it sounded like Asha was writing down his instructions. It was just like her to make sure that she had all of the information at her fingertips. It was why she had been such a good Assistant Manager at Western Novelty.

"On the fourth floor there are some benches where you can sit and wait for me. I promise I will be there as soon as I can."

He heard her take a deep breath. "All right."

"I'll see you soon."

He was about to hang up the phone when he heard her voice again.

"Todd?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He hadn't expected to hear those words so soon, nor did he expect them to make him feel the way they made him feel. But it was a wonderful feeling indeed.

"I love you, too." He replied. "I can't wait to see you."

"Then hurry, please."

He hung up and smiled. At that moment he loved her more than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

He wasted no time in changing into a pair of jeans and a freshly pressed shirt. A quick glance at his appearance and, satisfied or not, he was ready to dash out the door. But his momentum was slowed when he couldn't immediately find his keys. He searched high and low, his anxiety heightening with each passing moment. There was no time to lose. And like magic he found them tucked away in a crevice in the sofa cushions, where he'd haphazardly tossed them upon his return from McDonald's. It was something he'd always done, but at that moment he vowed to find a permanent place for them. Perhaps the phone call from Asha was a sign of a different kind… perhaps fate. As he'd learned in India, fate worked in mysterious ways.

He was out the door in no time flat, grateful that he'd managed to find a parking spot that was mere feet from the steps that led to his apartment door. At least it was something. His car made a screeching sound as he peeled out of the parking lot and when he moved to the side streets, he was pleased to find them surprisingly light. With any luck the trip to the airport was going to be much smoother than he imagined. His dream continued for several more moments, but when he crossed the freeway and began his journey to the on-ramp, he felt his heart begin to pound as the traffic slowed considerably. He inched along and was finally able to merge onto the freeway, but it only took seconds for the traffic to come to a complete halt. Twenty very long minutes later, he was able to move again, albeit at a speed of about five miles per hour. Sure Seattle traffic was always a nightmare and gridlock was a given, but this was by far the worst he'd ever seen.

For the next forty five minutes, he moved along like a snail passing the same cars again and again until he came to a standstill once more. The most appealing solution would have been to take Interstate 405 which would eventually lead him in a more direct route to the airport but getting there proved to be impossible. It would take a miracle to find an opening wide enough to merge across four lanes of cars (granted that anyone would generously slow enough to let him do so) and make it onto the exit ramp.

The Bollywood musical notes began to play and he felt his adrenaline increase. The music played continuously and he glanced at the passenger seat where his cell phone laid, wishing that he could at least pick it up. All he wanted was to let Asha know that he really was coming and to wait for him. But he couldn't risk it. In recent years, Seattle had experienced a surge of what was known as "Distracted Driving" and it had become somewhat of an epidemic. The City of Seattle decided that it was problematic enough to put into place heavy fines for anyone caught even looking at their cell phones while driving-even in gridlocked traffic. Now that he was out of work, he couldn't afford to casually spend money, even though he had a substantial amount put away for safekeeping. He'd just ignore it until he got to the airport. But as he listened to the ringing continue, he felt a surge of guilt. He wished he had thought to find out how to use his phone the hands free way, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. He had to let it ring.

He pictured Asha, making her way through the crowds of travelers in an unfamiliar country, wondering if he was really going to come. The thought broke his heart and he was more than determined to get to her. But, as was par for the course, the traffic seemed to worsen. An electronic traffic reader board jutted over the freeway, displaying that the cause of the traffic nightmare was an overturned semi which blocked several lanes. Authorities, it promised, were working quickly to clear the accident, but Todd knew that it meant several more hours of waiting. And those hours were precious to him, for they were hours that he could have spent with Asha.


	7. Chapter 7

Miraculously the cars began to move and he was able to drive more than one mile per hour. He was envious of the few cars that managed to merge into the right lane. He wanted to do the same, but doing so would again require crossing multiple lanes of cars and he would have to bypass the 518 exit altogether. Then he would have to try again at the next exit. That was Southbound 188th Street from what he remembered. But the thought of doing so combined with the sea of red lights in front of him made him all the more apprehensive. And to make matters worse, he was dangerously close to running out of gas. A sudden unexplained anger surged through him. Why today, of all days did traffic have to be worse than he'd ever seen it before?

Daringly he looked at the clock on his dashboard CD player, alarmed at how late it had become. Asha must be furious and he wouldn't be surprised if she turned around and went back to India. No, she wouldn't do that. She sounded so upset on the phone that going back to India was the last thing that she would do. But he vowed to make it up to her in any and every way he could. He owed her at least that much. After all, if it hadn't been for her, his stint as Call Center Manager in India wouldn't have been nearly as successful. It was of some comfort (and a bit of irony) that Dave had fired him for not taking the job in China, meaning that Dave was pleased with his work in India. But going to China had been out of the question. He'd missed Seattle a lot when he was away and when he returned he missed Asha terribly. He never dreamed that he'd be seeing her again so soon, much less in his hometown. And it was such a wonderful feeling.

Fate must have been in his favor for he was shocked to find that an opening had occurred, allowing him to move freely over into the lane and onto the exit. from there it was smooth sailing all the way to the road that led to Sea-Tac Airport. He felt as though he was flying, being able to move more than a few miles an hour after being stuck in traffic for so long but with each passing mile, he felt his heart racing with a mixture of anticipation and pure nervousness.

He drove past the many signs that indicated the airlines and realized that he had no idea which airline Asha had flown. But he took his chances and drove to the large circular maze of rings, also known as the parking garage. After driving around in circles, he finally found a parking place on the top floor near the back. It was a long walk to where he'd told Asha to meet him but he would have walked even further. And just as he crossed the street he saw her; just a flash of a woman in a pink and blue sari, accented with gold trim. She was absolutely breathtaking. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

He waited rather impatiently for a few cars to cross and then he went to her, like an excited child who was seeing a lost loved one for the first time. She was looking around, glancing at her watch. He couldn't quite see her face but he knew that her expression was a worried one. Seconds later she looked up and their eyes locked. As she rose fluidly to her feet, he began to sprint toward her and she gasped at the sight of him.

"Todd!"

"Asha…"

"Oh Todd, I-."

He closed the distance between them, taking her into his arms for a kiss that was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Oh God, how he missed kissing her. How could he have lived without it for so long? He wrapped his arms around her, realizing that he never wanted to let her go. But when he drew back he saw that she was crying.

"Todd…"

"Asha, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. The traffic was horrible and-."

"I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you had changed your mind. I thought-."

He held her close, running his fingers through her hair, which was as dark and silky as he remembered. "No, never. Thank you, for calling me."

"I'm sorry. It must have been a shock."

"A surprise is more like it. And what a wonderful surprise it was. Asha, I swear I had no idea it would take so long to get here. Otherwise I would have called a taxi to come and get you."

"I missed you so much…"

"You have no idea how much I missed you I'm so sorry."

Before he could say anything more, her arms wound around his neck and she brought her lips to that moment it felt as though they had never been apart at all. The kiss was tender and full of need and the warmth of her body against his was welcoming as his hands moved gently through her hair. The kiss made him feel lightheaded once again, but this time he didn't mind the feeling at all.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her lips were soft and as the kisses deepened, he lost all coherent thought. A thousand feelings swirled through his mind, along with millions of ways to make up for lost time, but he found that it didn't matter. They were finally together. All was right with the world.


	8. Chapter 8

He was so caught up in kissing her that he was barely aware that they were not alone. That is until he heard the hushed whispers and quiet laughter around him. But it was Asha who drew back first, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Todd…"

He could feel the flush of his cheeks but was able to smile at her. "Right. We should probably… um, is this all that you brought with you?" He picked up the brown suitcase that lay on the cement, just inches from her feet, surprised at how heavy it was.

"No, actually. The rest of my stuff is over there."

He followed her gaze to a stack of luggage that made his eyes boggle. It was as though she'd packed for a lifetime instead of… Suddenly he realized that he hadn't thought to ask her how long she planned on staying in Seattle. But in all honesty, it didn't really matter. There would be plenty of time for that discussion later.

"So, where are you parked?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Way down there. I didn't expect the garage to be so full." He pointed to the aisle where the cars were lined up in every space imaginable. But he was not looking foreword to the long walk back to his car with all of her luggage in tow. He thought for a moment. "Why don't you wait here and I'll go get the car and bring it around?"

But her smile disappeared, replaced with a look of worry. He didn't have to ask what was wrong. She was afraid that he would leave her. For reassurance, he took her hand. "I promise, I won't be gone five minutes. Just wait here."

"But Todd…"

"I can't carry these by myself."

"Then I'll help you. Remember? Asha can do anything?"

"Not this." The words came out harsher than he intended and to his horror, she looked as though she might cry.

"I'm sorry Todd." She said, her voice trembling. "I guess I shouldn't have brought so much stuff. But it was only because-."

He didn't hesitate to take her into his arms. "It's okay. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I don't want you to strain yourself. I know it was a struggle getting all of this from baggage claim. I promise I'll be right back." He kissed her softly and turned on his heels to begin what seemed to be a longer walk back to his car than when he'd arrived. By the time he finally spotted his old but well-loved Honda, he was nearly breathless. But he climbed into the car and started the engine. It didn't take long to circle around to where she stood, wearing the same worried look. He parked just inches from her and helped her into the car and then proceeded to load her luggage.

Minutes later they were on their way.

As he pulled out onto the street he stopped briefly at a traffic light and kissed her. "Are you hungry? You must be. It's a long flight from Mumbai to Seattle and sadly the airlines don't make accommodations for it in the form of meals."

She smiled, looking a bit more relaxed and nodded. "It certainly was a long flight and they did offer me food-several times in fact-but I was much too nervous to eat.

The thought of seeing you again…" Briefly she averted her eyes, but he knew that she was smiling.

"And?" He prompted.

"To answer your question, yes. I am hungry."

He had to admit that he was hungry as well. The last somewhat substantial meal he'd had was the cheeseburger at McDonald's and that had been hours ago. His stomach rumbled, thinking about how great it tasted and he vowed to get another one soon, but not yet. He had to think of Asha. Asha, who was a vegetarian, deserved much more than McDonald's.

"I can park the car again and we can go back in the airport to see if we can find something or-oh, no we can't do that. " He cursed under his breath when he remembered how strict the airport was about visitors entering and leaving. "Well, why don't we see if we can find something suitable around the city?"

"That's fine."

"I promise I'll take you somewhere later. I know of a great place in Seattle that will be perfect."

Navigating the streets around the city of Sea-Tac proved to be disappointing. He couldn't believe how limited the restaurant options had become. There was absolutely nothing suitable for vegetarians. But he wasn't going to give up. He steered toward the freeway, prepared to head back to Seattle, where the restaurant options for vegetarians were plentiful.

As they neared the exit that would guide them to I-5, he struck up a conversation. "So, did you have any trouble getting through customs? When she didn't answer right away, he became concerned. "Asha?"

A quick glance at her confirmed that she was looking down at the floorboard of his car, twisting her hands in her lap. It was as though she was afraid that he would be angry at her for whatever she said next.

"A lot of eyebrows were raised when they saw how much luggage I had brought with me and the Immigration people asked me question after question. They wanted to know how long I planned on staying and where and who I came to see. I-." She paused once more and glanced at him.

"What is it?"

"Todd, I gave them your name and phone number. I hope that's okay."

Todd smiled. "Of course it's okay. I'm glad you did."

She sighed with obvious relief. "Good. And one other thing; I have a return ticket to India for three weeks from now. Wil.. You come back with me?"

The question caught him off guard and he swallowed hard. Other than to see Asha, he honestly had no desire to ever set foot in India again. But he didn't have the heart to refuse her offer.

"So will you do it?" she was asking. "Will you come back with me?"

He thought for a moment. "Asha, you just arrived in Seattle. Why don't we discuss it when you're ready to leave, all right?"

She nodded. "All right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just… I hate to think of you leaving."

"Now, I know there are quite a few Indian restaurants in and around downtown Seattle. Hopefully the traffic won't be quite as bad as before. Otherwise it might take a while."

"It's all right. As long as I'm with you, everything is okay."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently, holding onto it as he merged easily onto the freeway. As he drove down I-5, he was at the same time pleased and annoyed to find that the traffic fiasco from earlier was now a distant memory. Although there was still some congestion and the cars were slow moving, it was nothing compared to earlier. But he found that he didn't care.

Beside him, Asha stared out of the window at the passing scenery and sighed. "Seattle is such a beautiful city. I can see why you love it here."

"Well, I do love living here, but to be honest, Mumbai is beautiful too." He suppressed a grin, hoping she would soon see where he was going with his comment.

"Mumbai? Beautiful? Really? I guess I never thought of it that way."

"I think my favorite part of India has to be Gharapuri. The other Gharapuri, that is." This time he couldn't hide his smile and the sound of her laughter filled his car.

"Yes, Gharapuri is very beautiful. And I hear that they have a nice hotel there as well, called the Karma Sutra."

"Really? Well, perhaps we should check it out sometime."

"Perhaps. But India is a long way from here. Do you think there's a place in Seattle that's comparable?"

His smile grew even bigger as he imagined what would happen later after they arrived at his apartment. They would be completely alone.

"I can almost guarantee it."


	9. Chapter 9

They drove north of the city until they arrived at one of Todd's favorite restaurants; a popular Indian-Mediterranean restaurant called The Saffron Grill. Since discovering the restaurant shortly after his return from India, he had eaten there several times. In a way, it filled a void in his life that came from being without Asha.

"This looks like a nice place." Asha said admiringly.

Todd smiled and took her hand to help her out of the car. "Yes, it's a great place. The food and the service are amazing. I hope you like it."

She paused in the parking lot, surprising him by wrapping her arms around his neck. "How could I not? An Indian-Mediterranean restaurant. It's perfect for my first meal in America. You're so thoughtful, Todd."

He felt his cheeks flush and he was grateful for the setting sun, which he foolishly hoped would hide his appearance. But if she noticed, Asha, to her credit, said nothing. And before he could respond, she stunned him by kissing him, right in the middle of the parking lot. It took all the strength within him to pull away.

"We'd better go inside."

She nodded, clearly embarrassed by her sudden action. "Yes, let's do that." She slipped her hand into his and together they headed for the entrance. The moment that Todd opened the door, a wonderful aroma floated out, wafting toward their noses.

"It smells amazing." Asha said, sniffing the air. "Thank you again for bringing me here."

He smiled and gently placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her into the restaurant. After receiving a warm welcome from the host, they were seated almost immediately. The host led them to a romantic table in the far corner, away from the other patrons. Todd was surprised. He had no idea that such a table existed. How, in all the times he'd come to the Saffron Grill, had he not noticed it?

When they were seated, he looked around the restaurant, seeing it-really seeing it for the first time. Some walls were painted a pale yellow, while others were brick. The mauve and brown fabric covered booths complimented the white linen tablecloths, creating a beautiful and romantic atmosphere.

Later as they sat alone waiting for their food to arrive, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful, made even more so by the way her long dark hair shone beneath the dim lights. Their food finally arrived and they didn't hesitate to dig in. It was that moment that he realized how hungry he was. Asha ate as though she was famished and for a second he felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't suggested going somewhere closer. But he hoped that the fact that she was eating so hastily attributed to the fact that she was enjoying her meal. However, he didn't need to worry, for her happy expression told him all he needed to know.


	10. Chapter 10

As they ate, they spoke of inconsequential topics, but he didn't mind at all. It seemed somewhat inappropriate to discuss personal issues, such as their holiday in Goa or their relationship in general during dinner, even though the location of their table meant that practically no one (save for the waiter) would hear them. But there was one very personal thing that Todd couldn't resist saying.

Across the table he reached for her hand. He wasn't prepared for the way she jumped slightly at his touch, but to his relief, she smiled at him.

"I missed you so much, Asha. You have no idea."

Her hand was warm in his and she gave a silent touch of affection by squeezing his hand. "I think I do. If it's anywhere as much as I missed you."

A brief kiss followed.

Their conversation returned to seemingly unimportant topics such as the weather in Seattle compared to the weather in Mumbai but suddenly the topic shifted to Asha's job. It was welcome news to Todd when she told him that she had been able to obtain a management position in a Mumbai call center, working at a major American company that had been outsourced to India. Ironically the company had been based right there in Seattle. In the past, Todd disapproved of outsourcing, but since experiencing it firsthand (and meeting Asha), his views on the subject had changed.

"Mark was a very good manager." She was saying. "He taught me a lot and believed in me, but…"

Todd leaned forward. "But what?"

"Not as good of a manager as you, Todd. No one could be as good as you."

"Well, thank you, Asha. That means a lot to me." Todd could only imagine what had gone through Mark's mind as his supervisor called him into his office to inform him that his department was being outsourced to India. He knew the feeling all too well.

"I made good money there." Asha went on. "And it didn't take long at all to save up enough money for a plane ticket. I was afraid that Mark was going to be angry with me, but he took it very calmly."

"Angry with you? About what? Asha, what happened?"

"When I told him that I had to quit my job."

Todd was floored. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait, what? You quit your job? But I thought you were happy there."

"I was happy there. I really enjoyed it and I was able to use a lot of the techniques that you taught us in my work to help the newer employees. I felt… what's the word? Empowered."

He was happy for her, but it was hard to process what she was saying. "I-I don't understand. If you loved your job so much, then why-."

Tears filled her eyes; tears that he could see even in the dim lighting of the restaurant. "I loved my job and I was happy there, but I couldn't stay there any longer, Todd. Not when you're here."

He moved his chair closer to her in an attempt to comforter her by putting his arms around her, but she drew back. His heart sank, but he finally understood her hesitation.

Displays of affection in Asha's part of the world were quickly noticed and immediately frowned upon. He couldn't imagine not being able to hug, kiss or even touch the woman he loved for fear of what others thought or whether or not it was acceptable. But here in Seattle, Washington State, the United States of America, Asha was free to express herself in public in almost any way that she preferred.

The thought made him smile and he hoped in time that she would feel comfortable in doing so.


	11. Chapter 11

It took him several moments to process the news that Asha had quit her job. It certainly was surprising and not at all like her. Her words came back to him. Asha can do anything… It had become her mantra of sorts and although it was a bold one, he firmly believed it. However, he couldn't help but worry. It wasn't like her to give up on something so easily and he wondered if there wasn't something else that was bothering her.

He knew that he couldn't push her. She trusted him completely and he wasn't about to let anything break that trust. When he looked into her beautiful eyes, he realized that she was just as worried as he; perhaps even more so. He had to know what was going on, but he had to tread carefully.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that the job didn't work out, but I'm flattered that you missed me so much. I missed you too, Asha. Don't worry about the job, though. I'm sure that India has lots of opportunities for you and I'll be more than happy to write you a recommendation.

"Todd? There's something else."

"All right."

She swallowed hard and he could see how much she was struggling. But he didn't intrude; he simply let her wait until the right moment. And finally she turned to him, their eyes locking.

"Ashok found out about the two of us."

He let out a breath. "What? How?"

"I-I don't know how, but he did. And he was very, very angry. He came to my house and asked me to marry him. No, it wasn't like that. He demanded that I marry him.

My parents of course were thrilled and right away they started planning our wedding!"

"My God, Asha…"

He chided himself. He really should have seen this coming. How could Ashok not have known?

"That's when I knew it. I knew that I would never love him and I definitely didn't w ant to be his wife. So I packed my bags and snuck out of the house. I got a ride to the airport in Mumbai and took the first flight to Seattle."

He stared at her in complete disbelief.

"And there's something else."

He braced himself for the next jolt of unexpected news.

"I think I'm pregnant, Todd!"

For a moment, he couldn't move, couldn't speak; couldn't even breathe.

"Y-you what?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

A million thoughts raced through his mind. "Ashok… he didn't force himself on you, did he? Oh God, Asha, please don't tell me-."

"No, not at all. It wasn't him, Todd."

"I don't understand. If Ashok didn't force himself on you and you don't love him, then-."

"It's yours, Todd."

"M-mine?"

"Remember the hotel? The Karma Sutra?"

He smiled, despite himself. Of course he remembered. Rarely had he thought of anything else. That wonderful afternoon when they made love at the hotel. It was without a doubt the highlight of his trip to Mumbai. Nervously he ran his hand through his hair. What had he done?

"Asha, I'm sorry, I never-."

"It's not your fault, Todd. It's mine."

"But… Does anyone else know about this?"

"No one. I didn't even tell my parents. I just left. When we were at the hotel, I didn't think to take precautions. And then when I realized that I missed my… well, you know, I discreetly bought an over the counter pregnancy test at the drug store in Mumbai. I took the test before I boarded the plane for Seattle and it came out positive! Oh Todd, I'm so scared!"

He sighed. That made two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Wordlessly he pulled her toward him, no longer caring that she was uncomfortable with displays of affection in a public place. At that moment holding her seemed like the only thing to do. To his dismay, she began to cry. He stroked her hair, willing her tears to stop.

"Asha, please don't worry." He said softly. "Everything will work out. We'll take care of whatever needs to be taken care of. Please don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault."

Slowly she drew back as her tearful eyes met his. "So what should we do?"

"Well the first thing we should do is get you home. It's been a long day."

The last thing he expected was for his suggestion to be met with anxiety.

"Todd, no! I can't go home! Don't you understand? What am I going to tell my parents? And what about Ashok? I can't-."

He kissed her in an effort to silence her frantic words. And he was aware of the stares they were receiving from other patrons. He didn't care about making a scene. All he cared about was Asha. The others could gawk at them if they wanted. At that moment he and Asha were the only ones in the restaurant, in his mind, anyway. They were the only ones that mattered. But even so, he summoned the waiter to bring them the check and he promptly handed over his credit card.

"Asha, Asha, wait a minute. I didn't mean I was going to send you back to Mumbai."

"Y-you're not?"

"No of course not. I would never do that. When I said I needed to take you home, I meant to my home."

She sighed with relief. "Oh… I'm sorry, Todd. I did not mean to embarrass you in in front of everyone. But when you said home, I thought-."

"The fault is mine. I should have worded it better. But now that we have that straightened out, I need to ask you something."

"All right. Go ahead. Ask me anything."

"Well, I know that this trip wasn't planned and I don't want to sound foreword but… would you like to stay at my apartment? With me?"

"That's why I came. I want to be with you, Todd. Always."

He kissed her again and they gathered their things. As they headed for the door, she turned to him. "I need to do one thing before we leave. Is that all right?"

He nodded in understanding and watched her until she disappeared into the ladies room. Moments later she turned and he took her hand, nodding a polite thank you to the restaurant host as he led Asha out to the parking lot to his car. He Kept hold of her hand tightly, vowing that no matter what happened, he would never let her go again.


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to his house was quiet, but his mind was racing. They had so many things to discuss; so many things to work out and so many decisions to make. What would they do about her parents? And Ashok? And how would he possibly break the news to his mom? If Asha was in fact pregnant, it could pose an even bigger problem. Neither one of them was employed. And despite the money he had saved up, it wouldn't be nearly enough to support both Asha and a baby. He'd have to find a new place to live, for they certainly couldn't live in his bachelor-sized apartment. And finding a job in the somewhat declining Seattle job market could be a challenge.

Beside him in the passenger seat, he watched her sleeping softly. She was so beautiful. It was hard to resist reaching over to run his fingers through her hair at every opportunity and before he realized it, his car had slowed to a stop in front of his apartment complex. Gently he turned to Asha and touched her shoulder.

"Asha, we're home."

Home. What a wonderful word.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh…"

He helped her out of the car and led her into the apartment complex. They took the elevator to the fourth floor and when they reached his apartment, he paused at the door. "Well here it is. It's not much, but as they say, it's home." The moment he unlocked the door and pushed it open she gasped.

"Oh Todd, it's beautiful!"

He glanced around at the place he'd called home for nearly two years now, trying to see it in a different light. He had to admit that it was much nicer than the apartment that he was given in Mumbai. But to Asha, it must have felt like a five star hotel.

As they entered the living room, he took her bags and carried them to the extra bedroom.

"Have a seat." He offered when he returned for a second round of luggage.

Dutifully she sat on his worn but comfortable sofa.

"I'll put the rest of these in your room and then we can-."

She rose fluidly from the sofa, her hand on his arm preventing him from saying any more.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, Todd. For everything."

After putting her luggage back in her room, he heard noise coming from the living room. He returned to find Asha sitting on the couch. The remote was in her and the television was tuned to the Big Bang Theory. For a moment he stood in the doorway, watching her. The sounds of her laughter made his heart sing and he was no longer worried. For the moment anyway, he knew that she was happy and he hoped that she would consider his place her home. If not for the present time, then perhaps forever.

The thought surprised him. Could he really imagine spending the rest of his life with her? The answer came easily.

Yes.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Todd was content to join Asha on the sofa. He was pleased that she had found his favorite show so entertaining.

As if reading his mind, she said; "I've never seen this show before. It's so funny!"

This surprised him. "Really? I thought The Big Bang Theory was so popular that it would be shown in Mumbai as well. He could have sworn he watched it a few times while he was there, even if it wasn't broadcast in English.

Almost instantly her smile faded; a sharp contrast to the laughter that floated out of the television. "Well, I suppose it is, but my parents frowned upon American television shows. They are very strict about what they allowed me to watch."

Todd couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But you're a grown woman."

"Not to my parents. They want to dictate everything in my life. That's why I ran away, Todd. And I'm not sorry about what I've done. Not anymore."

The comedy of The Big Bang Theory forgotten, he drew her into his arms. "Hey, come on. Don't worry. It will be fine, I promise."

She laid her head on his chest and they continued to watch the rest of the show until the credits rolled. A movie followed. It was one that he'd seen many times and it wasn't all that good, but he was too tired to attempt to change the station. Asha must have been exhausted as well as she promptly fell asleep against his shoulder. The feeling of her leaning against his body was so wonderful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. Sometime later he drifted off to sleep and woke a little after two AM, coaxing her awake.

She lifted her head and looked around, disoriented. "What time is it?"

"It's late." He answered, picking up the remote to turn off the television. No words were needed as he took her hand and led her into the bedroom; his bedroom. He fully intended to let her stay in the second bedroom so that she could have privacy if she wished. But he wanted her with him, for that night and every night. He'd missed her so much. The thought of holding her in his arms while they slept was heavenly.

She left him for a short while to shower and change into her nightclothes and when she reemerged from the bathroom, he was mesmerized by her appearance. Her white silk nightgown was adorned with large pink and red roses accented by green petals and fell to just below her knees. The way it hugged her slim curves nearly drove him crazy. He wanted so much to take her into his arms and make love to her right then and there, but he could only stare at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I-you're so beautiful."

She closed the gap between them and her kisses let him know that she was grateful for the compliment. As much as he wanted to make love to her that night, he didn't even try to initiate it. They were both exhausted from the long day and the events that filled it. They fell asleep in each other's arms. And that, he decided, was even more wonderful.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning he was awakened by the stream of sunlight that made its way into the room. It only took a moment to remember why it felt as though something was different. Because things were different. If his trip to India had changed his life in wonderful ways, Asha returning to him made his life even more so, changing him yet again.

She lay beside him, her head tucked into his neck, strands of dark silky hair splayed across his face. He felt a soft warm weight on his chest. His lower body was trapped in an entanglement of sheets, locked by her leg, which draped across his hip.

God, he wanted to say like this forever. But he knew that it was impossible. There were so many things to take care of. However, before he could even begin to make a mental list, he felt his lips on hers. The kiss took his breath away. And when it ended, he lay on his side, his head on his pillow staring at her. He reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Asha"

She snuggled closer and kissed him even more passionately than before. "You're awake."

"Hmmm... I am now." His body responded to hers and he pulled her toward him until she was almost hovering over him. Their kisses grew hot and demanding and, he knew, they were on the brink of turning into something more. But reluctantly he stopped before things could go further. He couldn't let himself get carried away. Not just yet. His expression turned serious and he stared at her once more.

"Asha, we have to secure your stay here in Seattle."

Her eyebrows rose. "What do you mean?"

"You're still an Indian citizen and I don't want anything to happen to you."

His words alarmed her. "Happen to me? What could possibly happen?"

"Well there are your parents for one."

"But they don't know that I'm here."

"I wouldn't count on that. Passports can be traced easily these days and I'm sure that they're worried sick about you. From what you've told me about your parents, they're probably doing everything they can to find you and bring you back home."

"Todd-."

"I know that your parents love you and you love them, okay? I'm sure they're wonderful people, but-."

"What about the baby? I can't face them, Todd! I just can't!"

He sighed deeply. Damn, he'd forgotten all about the fact that she'd told him that she thought she was pregnant. And the fact that he'd forgotten made him feel terrible.

"Look, don't worry about your parents. I'm sorry if I scared you. But the first thing we need to do is get you to a doctor."

She sat ramrod straight in the bed. "Todd, no!"

"Asha, we have to make sure that you're not pregnant."

"But what if I am?"

"Then we'll face that together."

"But how-."

"There's a clinic not too far from here that takes walk-ins. I'm sure we can be in and out very quickly."

"Todd-."

He put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Asha, do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Let's go to the clinic so that we know for sure."

"And then what?"

He kissed her softly. "We can start planning for the rest of our lives."


	16. Chapter 16

The ride to the clinic took almost no time at all. Save for a few patients, Todd was grateful to find the clinic almost empty when they walked through the doors. They approached the receptionist desk and he made certain to hold tightly to Asha's hand. He smiled at the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Todd Anderson and this is my… Um, I mean this is Asha." He looked at her, unsure how to address her. But the expression on her face told him that she hardly noticed.

The receptionist smiled, obviously not used to patients introducing themselves without being asked. "Hello Todd and Asha. I'm Andrea. Nice to meet you." What can I do for you?"

Todd swallowed hard, inexplicably nervous. "Well, actually, Asha-."

"I think I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

Todd tried to hide his grin. She was, by all accounts, much braver than he. The receptionist, Andrea, didn't seem at all fazed by the admission and simply handed him a clipboard with a stack of forms clipped onto it.

"Fill out these forms and have a seat. Someone will call you when they're ready for you."

Todd took the clipboard and nodded. "Thank you, Andrea." Then he followed Asha to a row of seats near the window. She chose, he noticed, seats that were far away from the other scattered patients and for that he was thankful.

Filling out the first part of the forms was easy, and with Asha's help he was able to quickly complete the rest. He made a note to thank her for her valuable input at a later time. When it was finished he took the form back to the receptionist who smiled at him.

"What kind of insurance will you be using?"

He cringed. Insurance was another thing he hadn't thought about. Since his job had disappeared, he had no health insurance. The COBRA option that he was offered by mail from the company was much too expensive and so he simply did without. He never dreamed that he might need it some day and certainly not for something like this. Suddenly he worried that this office visit, added to a pregnancy test, might cost him quite a bit, cutting into his ever shrinking budget. But he'd deal with that when the time came.

"I-I don't have insurance." He stammered. "I-I mean, I won't be using insurance." The receptionist, whose name he'd already forgotten, simply took the paperwork from him. "Have a seat and we'll call you."

"All right."

Back in their seats, he and Asha busied themselves by absently thumbing through the scattered magazines, but when Asha's name was called, they both rose to their feet. He was certain that her heart was pounding as rapidly as his, if not more so.

"Follow me." The medical assistant instructed.

Todd took a few steps forward and then stopped. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiled. "No, just wait here. I'll be fine."

But waiting for her alone was more difficult than he had anticipated. As he sat in the uncomfortable chair, a million thoughts came to his mind. Would he, if she were in fact pregnant, make a good father? Would Asha, once the baby was born, change her mind and decide to go back to India? It certainly was her prerogative, but a thought he'd never imagined before. He tried to will these and so many other rational and irrational thoughts away, but still they came, haunting him.

It was then that he noticed that she was standing beside him. How long had she been gone? He had no idea. Wordlessly he stood.

"How are you? Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"And?"

"They said they'll call in two days with the results."

He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "Two days?"

"These things take time."

His eyebrows rose. Clearly she was much more relaxed than when they had come into the clinic. And he realized that he must do the same.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do but wait. Are you all right with that?"

"I have to be. And I am. As long as we can wait at your house, Todd. I feel so comfortable there."

Her words warmed his heart and he couldn't resist kissing her right there in the middle of the clinic.

"I feel comfortable with you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

The next few days were filled with worry. Each time the phone rang, they both became jittery and anxious, thinking that once the phone was answered, their lives would be changed forever. Todd had never imagined or even fathomed the idea of becoming a father, but since Asha's news about her possible pregnancy, he could think of nothing else. Deep down he knew that neither he nor Asha were prepared to become parents, but if things turned out that way, he was determined to make the best of it.

His mind trailed back to the day before, when he entered the living room from putting away a load of laundry. The sight of Asha sitting on his sofa nearly broke his heart. For she was crying and he knew that her tears had little to do with whatever was showing on the television. He went to her at once, taking her into his arms.

"Asha, honey, what is it?"

"This movie…" she said brokenly. "I've never seen it before, but it's so-."

He glanced at the screen, recognizing the movie instantly. It was one of his mother's favorites. Roman Holiday, where Audrey Hepburn portrays a princess. Gregory Peck was the reporter who was hired to do a story on her. He'd seen it many times. It was quite bittersweet and he could see why it would move Asha to tears. It certainly affected his mother in the same way, but Asha's tears were different.

"It's a great movie, that's for sure. But Asha…"

She buried her face in his chest. "Oh Todd, I'm so worried, I can't stand it! I can't sleep! I-."

He held her as close as possible and rocked her back and forth the way he might a child. "Asha, don't worry, all right? I know it's scary. I'm scared too."

She moved back a bit and stared at him. "You are?"

"Yes. But I promise you, whatever happens, we'll get through this. In fact…"

He looked at her thoughtfully and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. Just a moment. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

He let go of her and went to his room where he rummaged through his top dresser drawer. There, hidden in the bottom was the small velvet box containing his mother's engagement ring. She'd given it to him ages ago, when he had been dating a girl from college. His mother automatically assumed that their relationship was meant forever and insisted that he take the ring. Even after they broke up (badly), she insisted that he keep it. "You never know when you might need it."

At the time he silently thought she was crazy, but since he didn't want anything to happen to her ring, he put it in a safe place. Never did he dream that he'd be looking at that box again. But perhaps it was fate. He slipped the ring into his pocket and walked into the living room.

Asha stood at once. "Todd, where were you? I was worried?"

"I'm sorry. I just… Look, Asha, I know this probably isn't the way this is done in India but since we're in America I want to do this the only way I know how."

"Do what? Todd-."

He took her hand and lowered himself to one knee. "Asha, my sweet…. Will you marry me?"

She stared at him only for a few seconds before throwing her arms around him and kissing him everywhere. "Oh Todd, I can't believe it! You really want me to marry you?"

"Absolutely. With all my heart. So will you-."

"Yes! I will marry you!"

The kisses only grew sweeter with each passing minute. And what followed was even more wonderful.


	18. Chapter 18

Now he stared at her, smiling at the sight of his mother's engagement ring on her left hand. It fit perfectly and it made her look even more beautiful. He wanted so much to call his mother and give her the news, but he knew that he had to wait. There were much more important things to take care of first.

Every now and then he stared at the phone willing it to ring, but of course it did no good. So he passed the time as best as he could by distracting her, or rather introducing her to things he liked, such as movies and television shows and they were even able to spend one day sightseeing around Seattle. He feared that he was wearing her out so he kept things to a minimum, just to play it safe. But to her credit (and his relief), she was only too happy to accompany him on their expeditions.

Spending time with Asha was wonderful and he wondered (worried, really) what would happen when she left for India. They'd never discussed it that much but he knew that the subject couldn't be avoided much longer. Her parents were sure to be livid and although he didn't know what they were capable of, there was a very real possibility that they could make life for Asha and for Todd very difficult. He shuddered, thinking that he might not ever see her again.

They were watching a college basketball game on television when it happened. The phone rang, making them both jump. Heart pounding, Todd glanced at Asha to see her staring back at him. He was sure that the fear in her face mirrored his own.

"I'll get that." Todd stammered when the phone continued to ring. He rose from the sofa and picked up his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Andrea from the clinic. I'm calling for Asha Bhatawdekar?" Todd couldn't help grinning over the way Andrea stumbled over Asha's name. He was secretly glad that he hadn't been the only one who had done that very thing.

He swallowed hard. "Yes, she's right here. Just a moment." He handed Asha the phone and her hand trembled as she grasped it.

"Hello? Yes, this is Asha."

Todd watched her intently for any sign of what she was being told. His heart was pounding so rapidly that he was certain she could hear it. After years of never imagining himself having children, he found that even the hint of reality terrifying. Of course he would never say this to Asha. He meant what he'd told her before. They would get through this. He'd be by her side every step of the way.

"Okay, thank you." She said calmly hanging up the phone. And then she stared at Todd for several long seconds.

"Well?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "The answer is no."

"No, as in-."

"I'm not pregnant."

He tried to hide his smile, for he wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed. And so he just came right out and asked. "Are you okay with this?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Asha, I-."

"Oh Todd..." Once again she flung herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly, lifting her off of the ground as he spun her around. The sound of her laughter made him happy.

"Todd..."

He sat her down as gently as possible. "Yes?"

She reached for the ring on her finger and removed it. "I believe this is yours."

"Asha, what-."

"Well now that we know I'm not pregnant, there's no need for us to be married, I suppose."

He felt like he'd been slammed in the gut. Damn it, what had he been thinking? He'd picked the worst possible moment to propose.

"Asha no, I-."

"It's all right. I'm relieved actually. I'm not ready to be a mother. And I'm sure you're not ready to be a father. I can see it on your face."

"Well, no, but Asha, there's something I need to say."

"What is it?"

"When I gave you this ring, I didn't do it so that your baby-our baby would have a father. Well, not completely, anyway. I gave it to you because I love you. If you're having second thoughts, I'll completely understand, but please-."

She was already crying tears of joy. "Really?"

"Yes. I love you, Asha. Marry me?"

She held out her hand allowing him to slip the ring back onto her finger.

"Yes, Todd. Of course I will marry you. I love you too."

He scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, brushing the tears from her cheeks. Their celebration of their impending marriage commenced as they lay on his bed entwined in each other's arms. What transpired was the closest that they had come to heaven thus far.


	19. Chapter 19

They lay contentedly in his bed relishing the wonderful passion that they had just shared. But Todd's smile faded when he noticed that Asha's happy expression had disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm disappointed that I'm not pregnant of course, but I can imagine that you're a little relieved."

"Asha, I-."

To his horror, she sat up and removed the ring from her finger handing it to him.

Asha, what are you doing?

"I won't be needing this anymore."

"But-what are you saying?"

"I'm not pregnant, so you don't have to marry me now."

"No, please…"

"It's all right. I understand. And I'm flattered, Todd. Really. The fact that you wanted to marry me so that the baby would have a father. It was honorable."

He sat up and held the ring in his fingers. "I wanted to marry you because I love you. And that's why I gave you this ring. Asha, baby or no baby, I want you to be my wife. I wasn't thinking of the baby; well, not entirely. Ever since I returned to Seattle from India, I haven't been able to stop thinking bout you. And now I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You mean-."

He took her hands and squeezed gently. And then he slipped the ring back onto her finger.

"Marry me, Asha. Please."

She started to cry. "Really?"

"Yes. If I had realized while I was in India how much I love you, I would have asked for your hand in marriage right then and there."

"Oh Todd, can we get married right away? I can't wait to be your wife!"

His mind reeled. There was so much to take care of. She was still a citizen of India and the sooner they married, the safer (and, he hoped, happier) she would be. Then there were interviews, paperwork, obtaining a passport and a Visa… the list went on and on.

"It might take some time." He said honestly. "But we'll get started as quickly as possible."

"How soon?"

"Well, once the paperwork is finished, I'll take you to meet my mom in Yakima. I promise she will love you. We can get married in Yakima if you like. Either at city hall or-." He hesitated. "What kind of service would you prefer?"

"I'll have to think about it. It seems strange to get married without my parents present, but they would never understand if I called them now."

"We can go back to India if you'd like. I'm sure-."

"No. We'll take care of it here. I'll explain it to them after we're married."

"All right then it's settled. We'll go and visit my mom as soon as possible."

Asha smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."


	20. Chapter 20

On the long drive to Yakima, Todd could tell that Asha was a bit nervous. He had to admit that he was a little nervous as well. He'd spoken to his parents the night before and they were thrilled with the news that he had proposed to Asha. They wanted to meet her right away.

Their reaction was a huge relief, for he was certain that they would have been upset. After all, he was bringing a woman they'd never met before to their home and although he was an adult, he couldn't help worry about their reaction to his news.

He began the phone call to his parents the way he would any phone call and it didn't take him long to find a way to bring his news into the conversation. And then came the big question. He wanted to get married as soon as possible and he hoped that his parents would understand.

"Mom? Would it be all right if Asha and I got married in Yakima? I have the paperwork right here, all filled out and ready to go and-."

There was a pause, and he knew all too well that pauses were never a good thing; especially when they involved parents' reactions to unexpected news.

"Well of course you can, Todd. I'm sure Reverend H would love to do the service for you and Anya, but-."

"Asha." He corrected, knowing that he would have to correct his parents many times. Asha wasn't exactly a common name around Washington State. But to Todd it was a beautiful name. It fit her perfectly.

"Asha, right." His mom replied. "Well if this is what you want then you have my blessing as well as your father's. We can't wait to meet her. But Todd, I have to ask…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think this is a bit sudden?"

He should have known the question was coming and although he'd rehearsed his answer to the once-hypothetical question many times, he was now at a loss for words. "Mom, I know we haven't known each other that long, but-."

"There's nothing wrong with getting married when you know it's the right person and I can tell from your voice that she's the one. Your father and I want you to be happy. But what I meant was that this is going to be your wedding, Todd. I hate for you to rush into it and not have it be the wedding that you truly want."

He smiled. "You're right about that, Mom. I do want it to be special. Not just for me, but for Asha, too."

"Of course. Well, I'm sorry if I sounded like… well, a mom, but you're my son and I just want you to be happy."

"You already said that, Mom."

"Well, I meant it enough to say it twice. We'll make your wedding as special as possible. I'll call Reverend H. right now and start setting things up."

Todd chuckled at the nickname for the Reverend that he'd known since he was baby. The Reverend's last name was Hurley, but over the years, someone, he wasn't certain who, began calling their friend Reverend H. It was, perhaps unorthodox, but, Reverend H said that he wouldn't have it any other way.

" Oh it's been a long time since there's been a wedding around here and now my only son-." His mom continued as her voice broke, which made Todd smile. His mother was one of the most sentimental people he knew.

"We'll be there soon, all right? I love you."

"I love you too. And give Asha my love as well. Tell her that we can't wait to meet her."

"Actually she said the same thing about you."

"Drive safely, all right?"

"I will. We'll see you soon."

Now he looked over at the passenger seat, where Asha was sleeping softly. The sight made him smile. He found that he couldn't get to his parents' house fast enough. But as he moved down the freeway, he realized that they still had a long way to go. Still, he knew that it would be worth it. Soon he'd be married to the beautiful woman sleeping in the passenger seat beside him and his heart filled with joy.


End file.
